Starry Night
by TheSuperCupcake
Summary: His fang-like teeth smiled wickedly at her. "Say hello to a new world." He said, before shooting her with the ray. Mild OC's and cussing. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**SuperCupcake: So one starry night (no pun intended), I was lying down, thinking of another story to write. Suddenly, my computer randomly turned on (It does that when it has an idea). I looked at what I was doing, and I realized I was watching a Danny Phantom episode (Lucky in Love). I clicked the play button, and the episode went on with no volume. I turned on the sound, and the first word that was said was, "Star". Then the audio cut off, and when it came back on, the next word played was "Phantom" So it came to me: Star Phantom.**

* * *

Star was running. Her heart was beating and her head was pounding. _I have to get away._ She thought. Star desperately looked around for an exit. She screamed in horror as she saw the main exit blocked away by a burning fire. _Oh no, this is all my fault!_ Her mind brought her back to the science lab, when her teacher, Mr. Perpich, told her to add a certain chemical to a beaker.

Star agreed, and started to pour in the chemical. Behind her, the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, came crashing in through the wall. He was attacking a blue ghost with overalls, who was screaming something about boxes. Star had jumped in shock, dropping the jar of chemicals. The fuming liquids dropped on her jeans, so she jumped out of her seat in alarm. Star bumped into Paulina, who was obviously annoyed with Star. Paulina bared her white teeth, and threw whatever she was holding on Star's desk. Paulina must have been holding a match or something, because the desk burst into flames. Right at that moment, the blonde haired girl knew the chemical she was holding was flammable. The blazing inferno quickly devoured the papers, and was spreading fast. Everyone started pouring out of the room, but Star was too frozen to walk.

Star silently cursed her luck. The chemical was highly flammable, and it was on her jeans! Star screamed again.

"Help me!" she yelled in terror. She was unaware of the deadly ghost behind her.

"Oh, I'll help you, alright." He said sarcastically. Star turned around. She gasped in fright. Standing there was a ghost with pale blue skin and flaming white hair. He had a black and white shirt and black gloves. His cape matched the color scheme, along with his pants and boots. As Star examined his villainous appearance, she noticed a logo on his shirt. It was a white D with an inner black P. Hauntingly familiar. Star almost felt like crying. It was the same logo that Danny Phantom had. As she stared at the ghost, she knew this man was the ghost boy everyone cherished.

The man generated a glowing purple ray out of his hand. Star backed away in surprise. His fang-like teeth smiled wickedly at her. "Say hello to a new world." He said, before shooting her with the ray. Star screamed as the beam hit her. The energy was surging through her veins, and she fell to the ground, unaware of the flames inches from her skin.

"Get away from her!" were the last words she heard before fainting.

* * *

**SuperCupcake: Sorry this was really short. I've decided that one review equals one chapter. So if you want the next part, review! Yes, I'm desperate for a review.**


	2. Star Phantom?

**SuperCupcake: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Elli: She freaked out when she saw it already had one review. The when it got two more, she jumped in joy :)**

* * *

Star woke up on the cold, hard floor. Her head was ringing, and her body ached. _W-where am I?_ She looked around. The walls were painted a deep crimson red color, and the floor was pitch black. A dark gray couch was up against one wall, and a sheet of paper hung on the wall. As Star looked closer, she realized it had her classmates' faces on it. Cruel drawings covered the smiling faces: a moustache on the Goth chick, a beard on Paulina, and a hateful red X on Danny's face. Star scanned the page for her face; she noticed a circle on it. Star's green eyes shone with confusion. The young teen turned around. Across from her was a mirror. Star walked forward in pride. Star was beautiful, and she knew it. She loved the way the boys sighed in admiration when she walked down the hall. She knew all the girls were jealous, and Paulina didn't know what she was missing.

As she looked into the mirror, she saw a girl with pale blue hair and eerie green eyes. _Hmm…must be a picture. _A lock of Star's hair fell into her pretty face. As she brought up her hand to brush it away, she noticed the picture in the mirror mimicked her. Star gasped. She moved to the right, and it copied her actions. Star almost fainted. _That's…me! _Star grabbed her long hair and brought it within eyesight. Sure enough, it was the pale blue color*. She looked up again in horror. What was she? Star took a step back to examine her full body. Her white t-shirt was now a black long sleeve shirt, and her red skinny jeans were now deep blue jeans. The pretty white flats she wore were now black boots. Star screamed in horror. She knew she was a ghost. Her pale hands had the same ghostly glow she's seen oh so many times. Her eyes glowed with an eerie green color: ecto-something.

Star heard a scream of pain from outside. Some instinct in her told her she could fly out. _Go, fly!_ Her mind told her. She closed her eyes and thought of airplanes and birds. It was the best she could do under stress, fear and whatever was going on in her head. _C'mon, fly! _Star thought harder and harder, until she felt her feet leave the ground. She wobbled like crazy, before falling on the ground. She groaned, and tried again; this time she was successful. She remembered observing the ghost fights that always happened in Amity Park. The ghosts just flew like birds. Star held the same posture they always did, and she managed to stay a bit airborne. Out of the blue, she suddenly zipped forward. Star shrieked as she hit her head against crimson wall. _Okay, that won't work. How did the ghosts just phase through everything?_ Star thought hard about being intangible. A tingle swept over her body, and a blue outline covered her. Star smiled, and darted out of the building.

Star looked around, her green eyes flashing. The sky was a clear blue, and streaks of green rays dotted the sky. Star slowly flew to the source: Casper High. As she approached the school, two familiar ghosts, both strikingly similar, crashed out of the building, flying past her. Star's pale blue hair whipped past her as the two ghosts battled each other.

One of the ghosts noticed her, and stopped the fight. Star gulped. The black and white clothing and the deadly red eyes were too familiar. Star braced herself to die. Unless she already did. Instead, the ghost man floated towards her, his eyes mischievous. Star struggled to remember what her teachers told her on how to get away from an assailant. Star looked up. Too late.

The ghost's fists were already glowing red, and his forked tongue seeped out of his mouth. Star tried to not seem weak.

"G-get away from me." She said cowardly. He didn't seem to hear her. Star narrowed her green eyes.

"I said, get away from me!" she yelled. She stuck out her hands to punch him, and closed her eyes. Nothing touched her hands. Star opened her emerald eyes again. The ghost was dangling from a tree, obviously angry. _What?_ He had flown back before she had even touched him. Star examined her hands. Green smoke was rising from her palms.

"Ah, I see." A suave, but devilish voice said. Star looked up like a child. _He_ was in front of her. "You want to fight, don't you? Well, I'll put up a good one." With that, he summoned a red ray from his hand, and shot it at Star.

The girl screamed as it hit her, and she fell out of the air, onto the ground. She groaned in pain, before closing her eyes. Star felt energy pass through her, and she was human again.

* * *

**SuperCupcake: *takes cookies out of the oven* **

**Elli: Yum! Can I have one?**

**SuperCupcake: No! These are for my lovely reviewers!**

**SuperCupcake: So this first one goes to _Silvertongue's Daughter_! *hands cookie***

**SuperCupcake: The next one goes to _Codiak_! *gives cookie***

**SuperCupcake: And last but certainly not least, _lilyt789_! *passes cookie***

**Elli: Now can I have one?**

**SuperCupcake: Fine.**


	3. Him

**SuperCupcake: Thanks for the reviews! And in case you were reading my Fire and Ice story, I accidentally deleted it, but I will re-write it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Star struggled to open her eyes. She groaned in pain, before opening her eyes. _What happened?_ Star raised her head with difficulty. She was in a white room, with paintings covering every inch of the walls. The air smelled horribly of medicine. Star was in Amity Park Hospital. Star rested her head against the soft, white pillow again, and took a deep breath as she examined her body.

Her hair was golden again, and her outfit was the normal white tee and red jeans. Her eyes were no longer bright green, but a cool teal.

"Ms. Light? *" Star looked up at the sound of a man's voice. He had graying hair, and was wearing a white coat and glasses. On the left side of his coat, in neat letters, read "Butch Hartman. **"

"Yes?" Star asked.

"We found you lying in the street unconscious. What was the last thing you remember before falling unconscious?" he asked. Star stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath. Guess she'd have to tell the truth.

"I was in a fire, and this ghost blasted me with a little ray…thing. I woke up in a room, and my hair was like, light purple and my eyes were bright green." She said quickly. "I was a ghost! I flew out, and the same ghost hit me with a ray and I passed out." Mr. Hartman laughed.

"Ha ha ha!" he said, his voice covered with laughter. "Ms. Light, last time I checked, ghosts are dead. And you are very much alive."

Star narrowed her eyes. How did he not believe her?

"Anyways, I guess you have some wild dreams." He joked. Star sat up abruptly.

"I wasn't dreaming!" she protested. "It's true!"

"Ms. Light, it's time for you to go." Mr. Hartman said calmly, secretly hiding his laughs. He scanned his clipboard for her name. "Anyways, let's see. Ms. Star Light."

Once Mr. Hartman left the room to call her parents, Star slumped back down in her bed. Who would believe her?

"Star Light? Your parents are quite humorous." Star cringed at the voice. The familiar voice just spelled out trouble. "I'm assuming you have a sister named Moon Light?" Star lifted her head to see _him._

"Go away!" she yelled at him. It was his entire fault! HE got her into this mess, and as far as she knew, there was no way out.

She suddenly felt a surge of energy pass through her, as if her anger was seeping through her. Star looked down. Her clothes were black again, and her hair was a light purple. Star scowled.

"Who are you? And what did you do to me?" Star demanded, trying to sound as strong as she could. He laughed.

"They call me many things. But you can call me Dark Danny." He said calmly. Danny? Danny Phantom? Star studied Dark Danny. He was wearing black and white, exactly like the town's hero. And most importantly, or scary, he was wearing the same DP emblem, as she noticed before.

"Well, Dark Danny, get away from me!" Star said, as she leaped at him.

Star hit something hard, and it shocked her. She fell to the ground, and looked weakly back up at Dark Danny. His gloved hand was in front of him, generating a green shield. Star scowled at him.

The teenager raised her foot to kick him.

"Hi-yaaaaaa!" she cried, losing her balance as a glowing green ray came out of her foot. Star collapsed on the ground as Dark Danny got pushed back a few feet. How did I do that? Star raised her hand again. Her pale hand generated another green ray. Star recognized it; she'd seen Danny Phantom shoot it out of his hands.

"Feisty little girl, eh?" Dark Danny said, walking forward, his own fists glowing red. Star's eyes widened.

Star raised her hand again, her fingers trembling. She closed her eyes nervously.

A crash and a battle cry made her open her eyes again. Star gasped. Danny Phantom has tackled Dark Danny and the two were already drawing blood. Star looked back at her hand. It still held the green ray. Star aimed her hand at the two ghosts, hoping to get Dark Danny. She squeaked with surprise as it shot forward.

"Ouch!" Star opened her eyes. Danny Phantom was now on the floor, with green smoke rising from his body. Crap! She had hit the wrong person.

Dark Danny smiled wickedly at her. "Thank you for helping me, Moon***." He said, before blasting Danny with a red ray. Star screamed in horror as the ghost boy yelled in pain.

* * *

_*** - Get it? Star Light? Starlight?**_

_**** - And everyone should know this reference.**_

_***** - Sorry, I just had to.**_

* * *

**SuperCupcake: Dun dun dun! Anyways, next chapter will be up tomorrow night, 12-10-10.**


	4. Invitations

**SuperCupcake: This chapter's kind of suckish :/ I'm a lazy writer.**

* * *

Star opened her eyes nervously. Dark Danny was still there, but Danny Phantom was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Star demanded. Dark Danny laughed.

"No one needs to know that." He said. Star narrowed her eyes at him, and her hands were glowing green.

"Why did you call me Moon?" she asked angrily. "That's not my name*." He laughed.

"Pet name." he explained. "Anyways, enough of this crap. Time for business." Star tilted her head slightly.

"Business?" she echoed.

"Ever since I've escaped that dreaded thermos, I've been needing a successor**." He explained. "I've been scoping out the place for someone who can get rid of Danny Fenton/Phantom." Star gasped.

"Danny Fenton? That low-life loser?"

"And his ghost counterpart. Danny Phantom."

"What are you talking about? Fenton isn't a ghost."

"That's what you think." He said. Star blasted him with a green ray. He unleashed a red ray, which hit Star's green one.

The two rays collided, the red one pushing Star's ray back. Star pushed her green blast even more, exhausting her. Star screamed, before letting go of her beam. Dark Danny's red ray hit her, causing Star to scream in pain.

The energy was surging through her, like her veins were on fire. She fell to the ground as a human. He laughed.

"But before I train you, let me show you what I can do." He said in his low, suave voice.

He flicked his wrist, and Star was launched forward, into the ceiling. She screeched as her head hit the lamp. Dark Danny laughed. He took his other hand and blasted Star. She screamed in pain. Star noticed he was taking caution to not kill her***.

Dark Danny crashed the girl into the walls, ruining the colorful paintings.

"Is it cruel that I enjoy this?" he asked.

"Yes!" Star screeched.

"Good." He let go of his invisible grip on Star, and she crashed onto the floor. As she struggled to get up, she heard Dark Danny laugh. She collapsed on the floor again, too tired to keep herself up. Dark Danny snapped his fingers, and a green aura appeared around them. It wrapped around the two, and disappeared along with the two ghosts.

* * *

Star opened her eyes. She was in a familiar room. Dark crimson walls, a pitch-black floor.

"So, what do you say?" Star turned around. Dark Danny was sitting on the dark gray couch.

"Say to what?" she asked.

"Ugh, you have to be this difficult? _Allow me to train you._ Why do you think I turned you half-ghost?" he explained.

"What?" Star said in shock. "Never!" Dark Danny rolled his gleaming red eyes.

"That wasn't an invitation." He said, his voice cold like ice.

* * *

_* - I'm giving a virtual lollipop to anyone who thought, "That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my name. They call me quiet girl, but I'm a riot! Mary, Jo, Lisa, always the same!_

_** - A sucessor for when he gets too lazy to torture Amity Park :)_

_*** - If he wants to train her, he doesn't quite want to kill her. Yet._

* * *

**SuperCupcake: Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Agreed

SuperCupcake: Sorry for my inactivity. I. Hate. Homework.

* * *

"That wasn't an invitation." He said, his voice cold like ice. He narrowed his red eyes at Star. The teenage girl stuttered back in discomfort.

"Um, err…" she stumbled. How could she answer this? She had that feeling in her, which this would end very badly. But how could she say no? If she said no, he could zap her with that red ray, and kill her. And who knows? Maybe he could teach her some useful stuff.

Star nodded. "Fine." She agreed reluctantly. Dark Danny smiled, his forked tongue slipping out of his mouth.

"Excellent." He said, venom dripping from his words.

* * *

"Star! You idiot!" Dark Danny spat at her. Star jumped at his harsh tone.

"S-sorry!" Star apologized. Dark Danny had told her to concentrate on becoming a ghost, but Star had failed to turn ghost. Dark Danny glared at her, his angry red eyes meeting Star's currently teal ones.

"Do it again." He said hardheartedly. "And this time, do it right." Star gulped. She slowly nodded in fright. Star closed her eyes again. She thought hard about becoming a ghost. She thought about the energy that passed through her during the fire. She thought of Dark Danny's red rays zapping her.

She opened her eyes again and looked down. Was she a ghost yet? Sure enough, she was wearing a black top with dark blue jeans and combat boots. Star groaned. Combat boots.

"Well done, Moon. Well done." Dark Danny said scathingly. Star nodded.

"Thanks?"

"Now, you got to learn to fly." Star tilted her head, remembering the time when she had tried to fly.

"You've done it before." He said. "Do it now." Star gulped.

"O-okay." She said in a weak and tiny voice.

Star positioned herself in an athletic stance. She lowered her now green eyes. _Here goes nothing. _She jumped in the air, and managed to stay airborne. She wobbled like a crazy person.

Star screamed. She positioned herself in the glide that she's done before. The one where her hands stick out in front of her, and her legs trail behind. Star forced herself forward. She smiled as she flew into the air. She suddenly saw a wall in front of her. Star yelped as she thrust herself sideways, like how she would on a bike. As she examined her body, she noticed her legs were gone. In their place was a wispy navy-colored tail. Star screamed.

"What's wrong with my legs?" she asked. Dark Danny laughed.

"It's normal. It happens in flight." He explained. Star sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She said, before catching herself. She almost smacked her forehead. Why was she thanking the ghost that practically mutated her? Why was she suddenly more comfortable around him.

* * *

**SuperCupcake: No, this is NOT a StarXDark Danny story. That's weird, unrealistic and kinda disturbing. Their relationship is most likely going to be a mentor/apprentice and hero/enemy thing. Although Dark Danny won't be the main villain. *gasp* I just gave it away!**


	6. Hiatus

**Hello! So I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but that's because I'm having extreme Writer's Block for this story. So, this story is on hiatus until my other story, A New Light, is finished, which will be in around a month or so. Thank you for your patience, and expect Star to beat the crap outta a certain ghost**

**I might post another chapter later, since I have a very vague idea of my next chapter.**


	7. Pariah Dark

"Are you sure about this?" Star asked. Dark Danny nodded.

**IITT'S BAAACCKKK! Yes, Starry Night is back! I finished A New Light just a few hours ago, and I'm ready to start this story again :D**

* * *

"Yes." He said. Star crossed her arms.

"But it's the Ghost King. Isn't he like, extremely powerful?" Star protested. Dark Danny grunted.

"Star, don't talk back!" he yelled, his forked tongue slipping out of his mouth. Star stopped for a moment, frightened.

"O-Okay." She said.

* * *

The two ghosts arrived at Pariah Dark's castle It was dark and gloomy. Star felt like anything would pop out and attack her. Dark Danny grunted.

"Star, change into a human and walk into the castle. Grab the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire." Dark Danny ordered. Star looked at the castle.

"Why do I have to? I've only had my powers for two months." She said. Dark Danny hissed, his red eyes burning. A red ray formed at his fist, but died down.

"Go." He said, his voice dripping with icy venom. Star almost whimpered, but nodded, and changed into a human.

* * *

Star walked through the walls like she was intangible. Multiple traps slung at her, and Star screamed, until they went right through her. She sighed deeply.

"Okay Star, you can do this." She said to herself. She walked through the walls until she saw a chamber.

Star saw a ring on a skeleton. _That must be the Ring of Rage. _Star picked it up, and cringed. Nothing happened. _Maybe this is kind of easy… _She looked at the coffin. A crown of fire was at the top. _It must be in there…_Star opened the coffin, and shrieked at what she saw.

There was a ghost, sleeping _in the coffin._ His eyes flashed open, burning red. He stared at Star for what seemed like years. His hand already had a ghost ray. Star screamed.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. The Ghostly Wail

**Another short chapter :/**

* * *

Star flew as fast as she could from Pariah. She knew he was going to get her; she only had her powers for two months.

"Dan! Dan!" Star screamed. But the mischievous ghost man was nowhere to be seen. Star looked back, and the ghost king was following her. Star screamed, and flew away, only to be caught by a giant fist.

"Who are you?" Pariah demanded. Star screamed again. Pariah formed a red beam in his hand, still clutching the scared girl.

"I'm Star! Star Light!" Star screamed. Pariah dropped Star, and the blonde A-list hit a rock. Hard.

"You've awakened me from my sleep! Now you must pay the highest price, human girl." Pariah boomed. Star whimpered. She already saw ghosts running out of the Ghost Zone.

"W-what's the p-price?" Star stuttered. Pariah smiled, his grin devilish.

"Death." He said. Star screamed again, her fright turning her into a ghost. Pariah's eyes widened in shock.

"You're just like the other kid!" he said, his red eyes blazing. He hurled a red ray at Star, but it just barely hit Star.

"What other kid?" Star asked, frightened. Pariah shot another beam at Star, but Star thought fast enough to hit the ray with one of her green ones. Her mind brought her back to one of her fights with Dark Danny, when their two rays hit each other. _I can't let go…_Star thought determined. She pushed harder, but the experienced fighter was too much for her. His red ray pushed hers back too much, and it was only an inch away from her. Star backed away, remembering the stinging feeling of rays.

A loud scream came from the distance. It sounded like moaning ghosts, and Star was instantly weakened. She let go of her ray, and lucky for her, so did Pariah. Star felt like the scream was draining her of all power; like all she wanted was to faint. She turned back into a human girl, and fell. She weakly lifted her head to see Dark Danny screaming, his voice coming in green waves. Star's head hit the rock, and her mind drifted away.

* * *

**Please review for a long chapter :D**


	9. Shopping!

***smacks herself* **

**Sorry about the long wait. I was having extreme Writer's Block .**

* * *

Star woke up with a shudder. _What just happened? _She thought. She looked around. She was in the dark room that belonged to Dark Danny.

"Oh good, you're awake." A familiar voice said. Star sat up, and looked around.

"What was the scream thingy?" Star asked. Dark Danny laughed.

"I call it the Ghostly Wail. You probably have it too." Dark Danny explained. Star gulped.

"What?" She asked. Dark Danny rolled his gleaming red eyes.

"_I _was the one who turned you into a ghost. I blasted you with _my _energy blast. Thus, you probably have the same powers as me." Dark Danny explained. Star stared at him blankly.

"So, I have the ability to knock the crap outta someone with a blast?"

"Probably."

"And I can scream so loud that I make people faint?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Star placed her books in her neat locker. A hand slammed her locker shut, and Star's hand almost got caught in the metal door. Star looked at the person who slammed her locker.

There stood a pretty girl with flawless tan skin, a pink top, blue jeans, and wavy black hair. Paulina Sanchez.

"Oh, hi Paulina!" Star greeted. Paulina stared at Star.

"Where have you been these past few months?" she asked in her accent. Star shrugged.

"Oh, just a bit busy." She said coyly. Paulina still stared at her, before perking up.

"So, want to go to the mall this weekend? I saw this great lipstick from MAC that will totally go with that jean jacket I'm gonna get!" Paulina squealed. Star smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

Star grunted in frustration when Paulina tossed a bright yellow shopping bag in her direction.

"Carry this for me, will you?" Paulina asked. Star rolled her eyes. Even though it was a question, Star would _have _to say yes. The blonde girl reached for the bag, letting go of the huge Forever 16 bag. She caught it clumsily, and then walked forward to catch up with Paulina, who was just holding her bright fuchsia purse.

"So, what store are we going to next?" Star asked. Paulina looked around, until she spotted a store with uber-girly makeup and accessories.

"That one!" Paulina squealed with excitement, running towards the store. Star walked after her.

"After this, can we go to Sephora and get the perfume-" Star was cut off by a pale blue wisp coming out of her mouth. Star groaned, and looked around.

Shrieks of fear were coming from a store. Star instinctively dropped the bags in shock. Paulina, however, was more concerned about her clothes than the innocent people being tortured.

"Hey! Why did you let go of my bags?" Paulina asked, annoyed. Star self-consciously picked up the bags again, until she heard another shriek. This time however, it was a cry of pain. Star looked at Paulina, whose blue eyes were annoyed, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Star looked to the store, where more wails of pain rose, and then back at Paulina, who looked like she could just kill something. Star stood there, her feet glued to the ground. She cringed at the people screaming. They could be getting seriously hurt, or even worse, _killed _if Star didn't come in. But if she left Paulina alone, the Hispanic A-list would tell _everyone _about how Star abandoned her in the middle of the street. She bitterly remembered a time when Paulina and Star were little, and Paulina wanted a bag of candy. Star had had just the right amount of money, but for only one bag. Star then bought a bag, but only for herself. Paulina told _everyone _how Star bought a bag of candy and taunted Paulina with it.

"No! Take me instead!" a wail of distress snapped Star out of her memories. _A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._ Star thought.

The blonde teenager faced Paulina, who was obviously still pissed. Star stared at Paulina, and then threw all six of the shopping bags towards the wavy-haired A-list. Star watched in half-amusement and half-shock as Paulina was buried under the thirty pounds of skirts and eyeliner.

"Star!" Paulina shrieked. But Star had already gone ghost and flew towards the store.

* * *

**REVIEW! Pwetty pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?**


	10. Battle Breakthrough

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed; I did it at 3 am XD Nonetheless, I like this chapter :D**

* * *

Star burst into the store, panting. The fancy clothes were torn, and covered in ectoplasm. Terrified whimpers came from behind Star. In front of the ghost girl were two ghosts, both strikingly similar. Danny Phantom and Dark Danny. Star's ghostly mentor had Danny pinned against the wall, a red beam in his hand. Danny had a silver-and-green thermos in his hand, with the cap half-open. The two ghosts quickly noticed Star.

"Hello, Star." Dark Danny said, his voice icy. "Would you care to watch?" Star watched Danny gasp in pain as Dark Danny squeezed his muscular body. Star was frozen as she watched Dark Danny blast Danny with a bright red beam, and the ghost boy fell to the floor, writhing in pain. A white-blue ring formed at his waist, and traveled up, revealing a scrawny boy with a white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Danny _Fenton. _Star gasped.

"F-Fenton?" she asked. Danny was too busy groaning in pain as he watched Star.

"Make sure he goes inside the thermos…" he said, his eyes closing. His body gave out a shudder, and he was still. Star's green eyes widened, but Dark Danny's were devilishly pleased.

"H-He's…dead." Star choked on the last word. That was her breakthrough. Dark Danny needed to be stopped. He _killed _Danny, and possibly even more innocent people. But the worst part was that she _trusted _him. He had trained her into the ways of ghosts, how to control her powers. But he let Pariah Dark come out of his sarcophagus, he killed Danny, and he ruined her life. He was a villain, not a friend.

Star narrowed her eyes at Dark Danny.

"Y-You…_murderer!_" She spat, venom dripping from her words. Dark Danny shrugged.

"Thank you." He said, his voice sarcastic but amused. Star clenched her fists. _So, I can knock the crap outta someone with a blast? Probably. And I can make people faint by screaming? Maybe. _The memories echoed in her head.

"I'm every bit of powerful as you, aren't I?" Star questioned him. Dark Danny shrugged.

"Yes." He answered simply. Star couldn't help but stare at Danny's dead body. Star felt her eyes flash, and she saw her reflection in a mirror nearby. Her eyes were turning completely red, a red that screamed "Powerful and terrifying". Star gasped in horror, and her eyes reverted back to bright green. Dark Danny's face held a look of shock and fear underneath his usual devilish emotions.

"Star, calm down." Dark Danny said, his voice holding a hint of fear. However, Star just felt angrier and angrier every time she glanced at Danny's still, bloody body. Her eyes flashed red again, and bright inferno-like beams formed at her hands. She heard a quiet gasp from Dark Danny, and that fed her growing power. The rays grew brighter and bigger, slowly becoming a blinding ruby-red.

"_Murderer._" Star whispered as she shot a never-ending ray at Dark Danny. He flew back at least twenty feet, breaking through the store walls. Star smiled in devilish happiness. The once innocent A-list had fallen into an unbreakable state of battle. She flew forward, grabbing the thermos along her way. Dark Danny was dangling from a tree, red rays forming in his palms.

"Traitor!" he growled as he shot a powerful ray at Star. Under a deep trance of battle, Star instinctively held her arms before her, and a bright red shield formed, protecting Star from the deadly blast.

"My turn." Star said. Her normally sweet and preppy voice suddenly seemed deadly, like a whole new person. She took a deep breath, and screamed. Her deadly voice came off in green waves, and it destroyed everything in her path. _The ghostly wail. _Star's thoughts echoed in her mind. Star opened her eyes, and the sound waves stopped. She smiled in devilish delight when she saw Dark Danny lying on the floor, writhing in pain. Star opened up the thermos, and sucked her former mentor into it. His screams of horror fed her battle-hungry trance.

Suddenly, Star blinked, and then fell to the ground, severely weakened. She groaned in pain as she reverted into her human form. _Soon, I'll get Pariah too.

* * *

_

**REVIEW for the next chapter ;)**


	11. Final Battle

**Final chapter! :D Sorry if it seems rushed; I was really anxious to finish up this story.**

**Next Story: The sequel to A New Light, and it'll be called Light to Find. **

* * *

"Star! Star!" a panicked voice rang. Star wearily opened her eyes. Her chest gently rose up and down and she breathed. Her eyes stared ahead at her frantic mother. Suddenly, they widened in shock.

There, writhing in pain was her mother, looking crippled and old as a massive body loomed above her. _Pariah Dark! _His eyes were blazing as he looked at her, as if her mother was a piece of chocolate.

Star froze. She was never close with her mom; in fact, the elderly woman annoyed her at times. It wasn't natural for Star to launch into panic for her mother. Even Star would admit, she didn't really care when her mother was sitting there at the dinner table crying over taxes and bills.

Another shriek snapped Star back into reality. This was her mother at the foot of _death!_ Star instinctively turned into a ghost, remembering what Dark Danny had taught her. Instantly, Star regretted changing in front of her mother. She watched in horror as her mother's teal eyes widened.

"S-S-Star!" she shrieked, only to be cut off my Pariah smacking a huge hand across her face. Star yelled in grief as her mother fell to the floor, her eyes closed. She wasn't dead; just knocked unconscious.

"Stupid bitch." Pariah murmured under his breath. Star felt anger rising like a wave. She instinctively lunged at Pariah, her white teeth bared. But he simply raised a hand and Star fell back into her bed. Her eyes flashed brighter, but only for a second. She couldn't get the same battle phase she did when she was fighting Dark Danny. _Stupid powers! Why can't you come when I need it?_ Star weakly got up.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice giving off a slight ghostly echo. Star realized with a shudder that she was growing powerful. Pariah merely laughed, although there was no humor, just death, in his voice.

"What every ghost wants: to gain ultimate power." He said, his eyes mischievous. Star forced herself to roll her eyes.

"How's that working out for you? She said. She quickly shot a quick and powerful blast at Pariah, but he absorbed the energy like a sponge. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them to reveal piercing red eyes. Star gulped.

"Get away." she said in a tiny voice. Pariah laughed, his voice sending shivers up Star's spine. Star felt like crying. She never asked for these powers; they were forced upon her by an ambitious, evil, cocky, jerky, ruthless, power-hungry ghost. Now she was going to die because of them. Star felt a small tear roll down her cheek, but she blinked and it was gone.

"Foolish girl." Pariah said. "You're too weak to take on me." He sneered. Star sighed. _Why can't he leave me alone? _But Pariah went on, eventually circling her bed.

"So, Ms. _Light. _How long have you had these powers?" he asked. Star sat on her bed, frozen in fear. But Pariah was impatient. He quickly shot a burning red ray at Star's spine.

Star screamed in pain. It was just a slight tickle at first, but in less than a second the ray had engulfed her body. It felt like a thousand bees stinging her at once. Once it stopped, she writhed on her bed in pain.

"Two months." She eventually choked out. Pariah smiled. Obviously this was how he expected this to go.

"Very good, very good." He sneered. Star just lay on her bed, cringing at the pain that still lingered.

"Stop…" she murmured. She just wanted to wake up from this…nightmare. Or was it a dream? Maybe it was both.

Pariah seemed to hear her quiet prayer. He smiled, his face like something out of a horror movie. He flicked his wrist quickly, and Star was plummeted into his palm. He seemed to grow larger as he wrapped his hand around Star like a doll. _I'm going to die, going to die. There's no way I can defeat this...monster. He's too strong and too powerful. I'm never going to see the sun again. I'm never going to do _anything _again. _Star sighed, and closed her eyes, waiting for eternal darkness to overcome her.

_Are you that weak? _A voice echoed in Star's head. Star opened her eyes with a jolt. That was _his _voice. _Maybe... _Star thought with a shudder. Why was she hearing his voice in her head? _You defeated me with no problem. Now do the same to Pariah. _He said. Star stared ahead, half-expecting the ruthless figure to emerge from the shadows. _You're not weak, Star. _Star was surprised to hear him say that. Usually he was as cheeky and cocky as a squirrel with an ego.

"No, I'm not…" Star murmured.

"Not what?" Pariah teased, and flicked his wrist, throwing her against a wall. Star felt the impact, but felt no damage. She felt heat rise in her eyes, and she knew they were glowing red. She could feel it running through her veins, like super-strong adrenaline.

"Weakling. You couldn't even go a day without filing your nails or doing your hair." Pariah sneered. _Are you going to let him treat you like crap? _His voice rang in her head.

"No…" Star whispered. She felt rays forming at her palms. _That's good Star. Keep going. _He urged. Star rose from the corner, ignoring the blood in the floor.

Two months ago, she was a popular and let's face it, a little selfish, teenage girl. Old Star didn't have a care in the world besides whether or not the new Sephora lipstick would compliment her face or not. Now, the only thing on her mind was to get Pariah out of Amity Park.

"Repeat that." Star whispered. She felt the rays growing larger and larger. She even heard a slight gasp from Pariah. She smiled, and let the entire battle flow over her like water.

It was one big blur. She remembered blood, screaming, and a thermos. She remembered screaming and rays. She remembered the words of icy praise coming from her head. But basically, the entire battle was a blur.

Star opened her eyes. She fell to her knees, examining her surroundings. Ripped papers, crushed furniture and broken glass lay everywhere. Blood covered almost every inch of the room. Her mother's unconscious body lay in the middle of the room, surprisingly unharmed. Star felt sharp pains in her knees, and realized she had broken glass in her knee. However, that wasn't the thing on her mind. On her bed lay a silver and green thermos. Star had done it.

* * *

**That's it! It's done!**

Some Final A/Ns: I actually think I could of done better, cause I feel like I totally butchered Star :/ I'm usually not used to working with canon characters, especially one who doesn't have a lot of background. Let me know, cause there **_might_** be a sequel.


End file.
